


i like it when we talk (but i love it when we touch)

by hearden



Series: trimberly week 2018 [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation, Stripping, Trimberly Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearden/pseuds/hearden
Summary: While on vacation in France, Kim finally gets a night alone to Skype call her girlfriend.(day three of trimberly week)





	i like it when we talk (but i love it when we touch)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bargalaxies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bargalaxies/gifts).



> for bargalaxies bc it seems like “useless gays abusing their ranger powers to be w/ each other” is a trend of fic that i dedicate to u so why break the pattern
> 
> happy america day, here's some gays and look i kno day 3 is smut but
> 
> smut has to come naturally to me so there’s actually... no smut in this akfkskfkf but there IS stripping so there ya go

Being on vacation in France was the _worst._ Her mom was over here handling a big case and had decided it was a good opportunity for a family vacation, which Kim didn’t mind because _Paris_ and _she_ wasn’t the one paying for it, but still. Paris is a whole nine long hours ahead of Angel Grove, putting a horrible inconvenience on Kim and Trini’s relationship. Summer meant that Trini could (usually) freely wake and sleep whenever she wanted, so naturally, that meant Kim would wake up to Trini staying up late to talk to her and ending up crashing throughout the day.

Skype was a crap platform, but it got the job done and wouldn’t rack up Kim’s phone bill, so she dealt with the dropped calls. Disheartening, but she’d be back in Angel Grove in two more weeks, not that the last two weeks hadn’t already been agonizing enough.

She sees her chance when her parents talk about planning a date night. Her dad couldn’t leave the hospital for an entire month, obviously, and her parents had _also_ been Skyping. Kim had excitedly messaged Trini _the_ moment she overheard her dad saying he was gonna fly out and spend the whole weekend with her and her mom.

Not because it meant she got to see her dad.

Well, that’s a plus.

The main thing is that she gets to see _Trini._

 _“Okay, so, how does your dad going to Paris help us any bit? It’s not like I’m gonna hitch a ride with him,”_ Trini says, sipping at coffee out of a mug that Kim had gotten her for Valentine’s Day. Trini’s purposefully holding the side with text _away_ from her, but Kim smugly knows what it says anyway: _The coffee is strong in this one._

Trini still won’t fucking watch Star Wars with her, but _whatever._

“They’re gonna go out for a _daaaate night_ on Saturday,” Kim says, grinning and sing-songing ‘date night’ in a way that Zack absolutely would, “Which means we can video chat privately.”

Trini raises her eyebrows. _“Kim, what are we doing right now?”_

Kim rolls her eyes. “Yeah, but I mean, _longer._ My mom’s literally going down the street to pick up dinner.”

 _“Fine,”_ Trini sighs, _“What time?”_

“Um, they’re going out at seven, which is…” Kim manages to do the calculation in her head faster than Trini for once. Or Trini’s too tired to attempt it. “Ten in the morning for you.”

Trini groans. _“It’d be less painful to pour this mug on myself right now.”_

“Babe, come _on,_ ” Kim whines, “We used to wake up at, like, six every morning in high school. You always woke up earlier than me to go fucking… re-enact Karate Kid at the quarry!”

 _“Shut up,”_ Trini grumbles, _“And when’s the last time you actually woke up at six so far this summer?”_

“Uhhhhh.”

_“Ex-fucking-actly.”_

Kim pouts, making sure to lean in closer to the webcam on her laptop. Trini rolls her eyes and leans back in her chair. “Pleeeease? For me?”

_“You’re lucky I love you.”_

“I sure am.” Kim blows a kiss at her camera, and, after a long moment of Trini glaring at her, Trini pretends to grab it out of the air and presses her palm to her cheek.

 _“I literally hate you,”_ Trini says but smiles, anyway.

 

-

 

Come Saturday night, the moment her parents are out the hotel door, Kim scrambles off of the couch, laptop in hand, and slams the door to her separate bedroom, locking it just in case her parents come back early, which she highly doubts they will. _They_ haven’t seen each other in weeks, either, and— She’s not going there.

Hastily, she changes out of her t-shirt and shorts into a grey crop top with the word _PINK_ printed along the chest and struggles into a pair of jeans while also trying to pull up Skype at the same time. The ringing sound for the Skype call sounds in the background as Kim hops around on one foot, cursing why she hadn't just gotten changed earlier and sat in her clothes instead of waiting until she actually _needs_ to get dressed.

_"Hello?"_

"Shit," Kim mutters, glad that she's standing off-screen, "Motherfucker."

_"Kim?"_

She can see the screen at an angle as her laptop sits on her bed; Trini raises her eyebrows. "Hold on," she calls out, "I'm-- hold on." Softly grumbling to herself, she finally gets both of her feet through the legs of her jeans without falling over and quietly zips and buttons them up. Sliding into view of her webcam, she grins at Trini, "Hello, princess."

Trini's eyebrows go a little higher if possible. _"I'm usually the one who's supposed to say that."_

"Fine," Kim huffs, "Hello, pumpkin."

 _"Mmm, perish."_ Trini comments, _"You look nice."_ She's in her pajamas and has her knees drawn up to her chest, but that's fair since Kim hadn't told her there'd be any reason to _not_ be. And she's not the one about to give a show, anyway.

Kim licks her lips and takes one of her sultry tones -- because she has many and it's a little too early in the night to be using the best one just yet. "I thought I'd wear something cute since we're gonna be alone for awhile," she comments, leaning forward a little so Trini can get a glimpse of her crop top hanging off of her frame.

Trini clears her throat and shifts in her seat, glancing in the direction that Kim knows to be her bedroom door. _"Hold on,"_ Trini says, hastily, scrambling out of her chair. Kim hears the click of a lock, and then Trini is back, grabbing a pair of earbuds from her desk and plugging them in. _"Okay, um, 'sall good."_ Kim smirks a little, hearing a slight waver in Trini's voice.

"Your parents are home?" Kim asks, casually.

_"Mhm. They're downstairs watching… I don't know what they're watching. They're still upset about the game with Brazil on Monday."_

"Yeah, I've seen the memes," Kim says, chuckling.

Trini rolls her eyes.

She continues, "Well, since they're home… I guess that means we're gonna have to be quiet." Kim fakes a pout, tilting her head. "Which is _such_ a shame 'cause I love hearing you, babe."

Trini presses her lips together and lets out a harsh breath, half-scowling. _"Just… going for it, aren't we?"_ she asks, shifting in her seat again. She tries to crack her knuckles, something that Kim knows is one of the signs that Trini's not entirely all put together.

"I'm an opportunist, Trini," Kim drawls, "I _miss_ you."

 _"Jesus Christ,"_ Trini breathes.

Kim smirks. "Do you wanna know what I'm wearing underneath?"

Trini scowls at her. _"I'd rather see it since you're being so direct."_

"Aw, don't be like that." Nevertheless, Kim chuckles, lightheartedly and takes a few steps back so that Trini can see her whole outfit. "You think I look cute?"

 _"You look very cute,"_ Trini confirms, nodding slightly, restrained. Kim smiles to herself.

"You forgot to say the part where I'd look cuter on top of you."

Trini puts a hand over her mouth and takes a deep breath then takes her hand away and says, slowly, _"I'm trying not to cause my own death when we haven't even been talking for, like, ten minutes."_

"Of course," Kim replies, sweetly, "Leave that up to me." She walks back over to the bed and sits down next to her laptop, turning it to face her. "As for what I'm wearing under this..." she draws out, using one hand to _absently_ trace her collarbone and the other to tilt her screen so that Trini has a nice view of her exposed midriff. "It's black…"

Making a small noise in the back of her throat, Trini puts a hand over her mouth again and hums, sounding quite _frustrated._

"Lacy…" Kim smiles, widely, "And it's got this _deep_ cut that just really shows off my _assets._ I think you'd really like it."

 _"I'm going to kill you,"_ Trini says, quietly.

Kim laughs then, in one swift motion, yanks off her shirt and tosses it to the floor, slightly ruffling her hair in the process. Underneath, she's wearing a bra that she'd bought during her first week  in Paris -- something that Trini hadn't gotten to see yet, black, lacy, and, yes, with the absolute _best_ deep cut. Eyes widening, Trini coughs into her fist and almost chokes on air. "You okay?" Kim asks, chuckling. She exaggeratedly stretches, making sure that Trini gets a _long_ look at her abs; it _has_ been awhile since she's seen them. "It's a little hot in here, don't you think?"

 _"I… feel like it's not."_ Trini deadpans, clearing her throat and shifting in her seat again, _"There's a thermostat, isn't there?"_

"Yeah, but this is so much better, hm? Like what you see?"

She smirks and holds Trini's gaze for a whole thirty seconds before Trini breaks and mutters to herself. _"Fuck this."_ Trini shifts in her seat once again, dropping her feet to the floor and leaning back in her chair. Trini's laptop isn't tilted to where Kim can see it happen, but she still grins wider when Trini's hand disappears underneath the waistband of her shorts and her other hand slips under her t-shirt.

Kim ignores the tingle she feels jolting through her body and forces herself to stay cool and confident. "Someone's getting _eager,_ " she hums, "And ahead of me."

Trini licks her lips and sighs, but Kim can see her arm slightly moving so she knows her girlfriend definitely isn't waiting, which is… fair. She wouldn't wait, either, and she's more impatient than Trini nine out of ten times. _"Then get on with it,"_ Trini says, letting out a quiet groan.

"Since you asked so nicely," Kim responds and gets off of her bed, turning the laptop to follow her. With her standing, the webcam is perfectly at the right height and angle to focus on her hips, and Kim takes her sweet time, doing a slow turn and showing off how her jeans curve _so_ nicely on her ass.

 _"Fuck,"_ Trini breathes.

Kim hums to herself in delight as she finishes her twirl and sways her hips from side to side a few times, slowly, just for good measure. "I really like how these look on me," she comments, offhandedly, "You know? They were a good buy."

Trini says through slightly gritted teeth, _"I'm sure… they were…"_

Shaking her head in amusement, Kim slowly slides her hand from her abs down to the waistband of her jeans, her thumb hooking around the button. She pops her fly open, and Trini sharply inhales.

And, then, Skype drops the call.

Kim pauses, blinking. "Trini?" she asks out loud, even though the screen is back to her chat history with Trini instead of the video call.

**_[7:23 PM] Call dropped_ **

**_[7:23 PM] trini:_ ** _MOTHERFUCKER_

Kim sighs and runs a hand through her hair. Of-fucking- _course,_ the call would drop right when things were about to get good. Leaning over her laptop, Kim starts typing out a reply: _babe, it's ok, lemme call you again--_

She hasn't even hit send yet when a bright, yellow flash grabs her attention from next to her, and then, Trini yanks her into a searing, sloppy kiss, almost knocking Kim into the bedside table with her momentum.

"Shit!" Kim exclaims, "Trini-- wha-- what are you--"

"I had to see you," Trini breathes, her lips parted, cheeks flushed, but all Kim can think is…

"We can't use our _powers_ like this," she whispers as if there's anyone around right now to tell them not to, "We _shouldn't._ "

Trini raises her eyebrows. "I haven't seen you in _weeks,_ and you wanna give me a lecture on responsibility?" She glances at Kim's bra and her unbuttoned jeans, clearing her throat again, "That bra really does look better in person."

"I know," Kim smirks.

Trini returns her smirk and wiggles her right hand at Kim.

It takes her a moment to get it, but when she does, Kim feels that tingle jolting through her body again and groans, loudly. She grabs Trini's wrist, her stomach simultaneously flipping from arousal and just being able to touch Trini again after what felt like forever of being away from her, and slowly brings Trini's hand to her lips, kissing the back of her hand and along her knuckles. "I almost forgot how good you taste," she murmurs.

Trini whispers under her breath, "Fuck." Then, she gets an interesting look in her eyes and smiles. "Hey, why don't you tell me what _else_ I should be doing, along with _not_ using my powers to come see you?"

Kim stretches out the moment as she finishes kissing the tips of Trini's fingers then drawls in her most sultry tone, "Getting under me… _of course._ "

**Author's Note:**

> title from Touch - Kehlani


End file.
